Vs. Shadow Altaria
Vs. Shadow Altaria is the fifth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 12/24/2018. Author's Note This episode contains an audio link in the story that opens another page on your internet browser. For the best reading experience, open the link on a new page so you can read and listen at the same time. ENJOY! Story The hover motorcycle pulls up to Orre HQ, the lab of Professor Krane. Professor Krane and Dr. Kaminko are outside, as music plays loudly with Miror B. dancing to it. They come to a stop, as Brendan gets out first, having a hostile response. Brendan: Miror B! Here for another beat down? Miror B: Huh? I say, I do say stop the music! Miror B. presses a button, turning off the speakers. Miror B. strikes a pose. Miror B: Miror B. is in the house, y’all! Now, I say, I’m not here to fight you! I am here to pay back a debt! To the young master! Miror B. points past Brendan, at Ian. Crystal and Max look confused. Crystal: What does he mean? Ian: I made a decision at the Realgam Tower. Miror B: He informed me of the police blockade, so I waited them out! I owe my freedom to him, and I never leave a debt unpaid! Now, down to business. Miror B. points back to Brendan, smiling. Miror B: I offer you, I say, I offer you an exchange! The Sudowoodo you so rudely snagged from me, for the location of the Cipher boss! Brendan: What?! No way! Ian: Brendan. A word. Brendan scowls at Miror B. as Brendan, Ian, Crystal and Max form a huddle. Professor Krane joins as well. Brendan: We’re not going to do this, are we? I mean, he’s Cipher. Krane: If you kids don’t know where their base is, it may be a necessary evil. Max: This is the guy you’ve been complaining about? He doesn’t seem that bad. He seems pretty stupid. Brendan: He’s the worst! Crystal: He’s just eccentric, that’s all. Ian: I didn’t sense any malice from him. That’s why I let him go. I think if we give him Sudowoodo, he’ll hold up his end of the deal. Plus, we purified it, so we’re not giving him a Shadow Pokémon. Brendan: (Groans) Darn it. I still don’t like this. They break out of their huddle, as Brendan throws a Pokéball. He chooses Sudowoodo, which recognizes Miror B. Sudowoodo: (Over excited) Sudo! Sudowoodo runs over, him and Miror B. hugging each other. Miror B: Oh, it’s so good to see you again! I’m so sorry to leave you like that! Sudowoodo: (Crying) Sudo! Brendan lets off a small laugh, accepting the situation. He walks over, handing Miror B. his Pokéball. Brendan: Here. Now, where’s Cipher? Miror B: (Wiping tears away) Citadark Isle. I heard from Dakim that a few of the admins who weren’t at the Realgam Tower are gathering there. Krane: Sadly, that island is always surrounded by storms and harsh seas. There’s no easy way over there. Kaminko: My Robo Kyogre could take you! But it could only fit one or two of you. Ian: Latias isn’t up to travel yet. Plus, we’ll need Pokémon that can handle all those Legendary Pokémon. (He looks to the sky.) Everyone prepare a party. We’re leaving when everyone’s ready. End Scene Ian pets Latias, who coos weakly. Ian: Are you sure you want to go? You’re not at full strength yet. Latias: I want to go. I want to save my brother. You’ll need me! And, you could call on “it”. Ian: “It,” huh? Can I do it? Latias nods, as Ian returns it. He walks outside, seeing Crystal, Brendan, Max and Miror B. wait for him. Brendan: (Outraged) And why are you going with us? Miror B: I told you, I say I told you, I have a debt to pay! I made a transaction with the base location, so that wasn’t repaying the debt at all! You need me! Ian: I’m not turning down the help. Welcome aboard. Ian walks past them, standing in the field. He raises his right arm, as aura builds up in it. His arm then begins flashing with green runes, them flashing with intensity then remaining lit. The clouds in the sky part, as a roar echoes over them. Brendan: What’s that? Max: (Points up) It’s! Rayquaza descends from the clouds, landing on the ground. It roars at all of them, them gasping in surprised. Miror B. falls over and screams in terror. Miror B: (Trembling) You mean he could do that the entire time?! Ian kneels, exhausted from the energy output. Rayquaza lowers its head in front of Ian, sniffing his arm. Latias and Rayquaza communicate, as Ian gets back to his feet. Ian: We need your help, Rayquaza. We need your strength to get to Citadark Isle, and to defeat the Pokémon corrupted there. I don’t know if you like tough battles or not, but that’s what we’re in for. You in? Rayquaza growls at Ian, then nods. It lies down, Ian climbing onto its back. Ian: What’s wrong? You guys scared? Brendan: Of getting on the back of a Pokémon that looks like it could eat us? Yeah, pretty terrified. Miror B: (Voice shaky) I’m not scared! Who said that! Now, let’s get on! Miror B. leads the climb on, as Max, Brendan and Crystal get on as well. Crystal sits behind Ian, clinging to him. Max clings to Crystal as Brendan sits behind him. Miror B. gets on and clings to Brendan for dear life. Ian returns Latias. Brendan: (Being squeezed) We haven’t even taken off yet. Ian: Now. Let’s go. Rayquaza roars loudly, as it shoots into the air. A cyclone of wind is left behind, everyone’s screams muffled out by the rushing winds. Ian screams in excitement, as Rayquaza’s body rises and drops like a roller coaster, everyone struggling to hang on. They approach dark storm clouds, which part as Rayquaza approaches them. Citadark Isle, an island with a volcano on it, comes into view. The waters immediately around it are harsh and violent, with waves rising high. Ian: There it is! Right into the volcano! Rayquaza descends, as Shadow Lugia rises from the mouth of the volcano. It lets out a deafening screech, as it fires a blast of dark aura energy. Rayquaza dodges it, as it fires a dark magenta Hyper Beam at it. Shadow Lugia dodges, and fires more Shadow Blasts. Rayquaza is now on the defensive, unable to approach. Ian looks back, seeing everyone struggling to hold on. Ian: This won’t work. Rayquaza! Land at the base of the island! Rayquaza looks irritated, yet complies and maneuvers towards the outskirt of the island. It slowly descends and lands on the ground by the docks, seeing a yacht parked there. Everyone besides Ian slides off, woozy and falling to the ground. Miror B. goes over the ocean and vomits. Ian tosses a flash drive to Brendan, him almost dropping it. Ian: Get that into their computer. Get Kids Grid that data. I’ll meet you at the top of the volcano. Rayquaza rises up, going back to battle Shadow Lugia. Everyone lies there, unable to move. Max: Let’s, let’s just rest a moment. Crystal: (Dizzy) We, we can’t. We have to get up there. Crystal woozily makes it to her knees, starting to stand. Miror B: (Sickly) Don’t rush it kid. Let’s (retches) plan. You see the yacht? That means… Max: (Recovering) That the waters had settled down for it to get in! They must control them somehow! Crystal: So we find the machine and take it out! I’ll do that! I’ll meet you at the top! Crystal makes it to her feet, taking off in a wobbly run. Brendan tries to get up and follow, but falls back down. Brendan: No, not just yet. Crystal wobbly stumbles through a room with large turbines churning water, which lets out into the sea. She begins to cross a bridge over the turbines, as she grabs the railing before her legs crumble under her. Crystal: (Panting) Just a little further. These turbines, must be causing the violent waves outside! If I don’t turn it off, then we won’t be able to get off the isle. An Electroweb shoots at Crystal, electrocuting her and pinning her to the floor. Lovrina stands on the other side of the bridge, with Beautifly and Gorebyss out. Lovrina: Ha! Did you really think we would leave the key to our defense defenseless like this? You truly are a street Rattata for not thinking that through. Gorebyss, Aqua Ring and Coil. Gorebyss is surround in rings of glistening water, which covers Gorebyss like a veil. It then Coils itself up, preparing itself. Lovrina: Baton Pass! Gorebyss releases an energy baton, as it converts to energy and is sucked in. The energy returns to its Pokéball, as Lovrina throws another Pokéball into the baton. Lovrina throws a Pokéball into the baton, choosing Altaria. Altaria screeches in anger, Crystal’s aura reader responding. Crystal: Another Shadow Pokémon. (Shocked by Electroweb) I won’t let you get away with it! Lovrina: (Scoffs) Yes, yes. Be all altruistic if you want. I realize that you are all pains and threats, so I’ve received the delightful order to eliminate you. Altaria, Shadow Break! Altaria flies at Crystal trapped in the Electroweb, wing surrounded in dark aura. Crystal: Abomasnow! Block it! Crystal opens a Pokéball, choosing Abomasnow. Abomasnow raises her arms, taking the Shadow Break. Abomasnow releases a cold wind, a hailstorm forming over the area. The hail falls onto the turbines, beginning to dent them. Crystal: Abomasnow, use Shadow Chill! And Chansey, use Thunder Wave! Lovrina: Altaria, block with Shadow Rave! And Beautifly, use Silver Wind! Abomasnow forms dark aura ice energy, firing it at Altaria. Altaria lands on the ground, releasing towers of dark energy that blocks the attack. Beautifly flaps her wings and releases a Silver Wind, blowing Abomasnow back. Crystal throws a Pokéball, choosing Chansey. Chansey releases a weak stream of electricity, heading towards Beautifly. Beautifly spews an Electroweb, blocking it and causing the electricity from the two to scatter over the area. One of the turbines is fried, shutting off. Everyone besides Abomasnow is pelted by Hail. Lovrina: No! How dare you ruin our systems! Master Greevil will be so furious! Crystal: Huh? Master Greevil? Lovrina: (Sighs) Leave it to a street Rattata to not have the necessary intelligence for this scenario. Master Greevil is the true leader of Cipher, not that Evice punk. But I don’t expect you to understand. Altaria, Shadow Break! Crystal: Shadow Rave! Present! Altaria soars in with Shadow Break, as Abomasnow releases Shadow Rave, stopping it. Chansey’s egg glows multi-colored, as she throws several multi-colored energy balls. They soar and explode around Altaria, with some of them going off the bridge and exploding on the turbine. A flap from the turbine breaks off and flows down the stream, the turbine stopping. Everyone besides Abomasnow is pelted by Hail. Altaria shimmers with blue healing energy. Lovrina: No, no, no! How dare you ruin my assignment! Altaria, take them all out with Shadow Rave! And Beautifly, Silver Wind! Crystal: Abomasnow, Shadow Chill! And Chansey, Present! Chansey throws Present, which blocks Silver Wind. Shadow Chill breaks Shadow Rave, striking and freezing Altaria. Crystal loads a Snag Ball. Crystal: Go! Snag Ball! Crystal throws the Snag Ball, hitting and sucking Altaria in with an energy hand. It ricochets back, Crystal grabbing it as it locks. Lovrina is now infuriated, as she chooses Gorebyss. Lovrina: Gorebyss! Coil and Psychic! Crystal: I don’t think so! Abomasnow, use Wood Hammer! Chansey, Drain Punch! Lovrina: Beautifly, Electroweb! Gorebyss Coils up, as Abomasnow charges forward with a green energy Wood Hammer encasing her arm. Beautifly spews an Electroweb, as Chansey deflects it with a dark green energy fist. She then strikes Beautifly, draining her energy. Abomasnow strikes Gorebyss, defeating it. Lovrina: No! Crystal: And Present! Chansey fires Present at Beautifly, her falling defeated as well. Lovrina returns her two Pokémon, baffled. Lovrina: But how? How’d you defeat me so easily? Crystal: Your team is the same as before, which meant I was familiar with how you battle. By alternating my team, it was easy to beat you. Lovrina: (Hurt) Ah, how rude! (Snickers) I guess you’re not bad for a street Rattata. But know that Cipher will win in the end! Lovrina storms off, as Crystal crosses the bridge. She makes it to the control room, with Abomasnow and Chansey behind her. Crystal: Let’s destroy this room while we’re at it. In case there are more turbines on the island. Chansey, use Present! Crystal and Abomasnow leave, as Chansey uses Present to destroy the controls. Chansey cheers happily. Chansey: Chansey! Crystal: Great work! Now, we have to catch up to Ian! Main Events * Miror B. leaves Cipher and joins the main heroes. * Brendan returns the Sudowoodo he snagged from Miror B back to him. * The group travels to Citadark Isle, the true base of Cipher. * Ian reveals he can call upon Rayquaza, and it assists them. * Crystal snags a Shadow Altaria and defeats Lovrina again. Characters * Crystal * Ian * Brendan * Max * Miror B. * Professor Krane * Dr. Kaminko Villains * Cipher ** Lovrina Pokémon * Chansey (Crystal's) * Latias (Ian's) * Rayquaza (PT) * Sudowoodo (Miror B's) * Beautifly (Lovrina's) * Gorebyss (Lovrina's) Shadow Pokémon * Abomasnow (Crystal's) * Altaria (Lovrina's, snagged by Crystal) * XD001 (Greevil's) Trivia * Mr. Verich's name is revealed to be Greevil. * Miror B. leaving Cipher is based on how he left the group prior to the game Pokémon XD. ** I had him join the heroes because he is one of my absolute favorite characters. ** Another reason is cause you can't get rid of Miror B that easily. He is in the house, y'all! * Sudowoodo is the second Shadow Pokémon to be purified and return to the trainer that it was snagged from. The first was Rui's Purrloin. * Ian's ability to summon Rayquaza is due to the residual energy from the Jade Orb in him. * Altaria originally belonged to Winona. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Cipher arc